The invention relates to a force or pressure sensor, comprising a substantially rigid, mechanical-load resistant frame, a flexible diaphragm secured over its peripheral rim to the frame, and a piezoelectric sensor diaphragm applied to the surface of the flexible diaphragm.
The invention relates also to a method for applying this method, such that a sleeping or lying person can be measured for his or her heart rate and respiratory amplitude, as well as frequency.
Patent publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,097 , 4,567,395, 4,590,400 and 5,353,633 disclose a piezoelectric pressure sensor for measuring changes of a cylinder pressure in an internal combustion engine during ignition. The cylinder pressure is supplied by means of a separate transmitter body to a piezoelement, which is subjected to compression according to a pressure change occurring in the engine cylinder. Since the piezocrystal is compressed and its surface area is relatively small, the sensor remains comparatively low in responsivity. The sensor is not structurally designed to provide simultaneously a high load rating and a high sensitivity.
Published application WO 99/47044 discloses a piezoelectric pressure sensor for measuring blood pressure changes in a blood vessel. The pulse of a blood vessel is delivered by means of a transmitter diaphragm and a rod to a piezoelement, which is subjected to deflection according to a pressure change occurring in the blood vessel. Since the load is received by a sensitive transmitter diaphragm, the sensor has a remarkably low static resistance to pressure. In addition, the sensor's piezoelement is structurally asymmetrical.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,937 describes a piezoelectric sensor for measuring cardiomuscular rate on skin surface. Some of the sensor's housing structure consists of a piezoelement. Since some of the sensor's housing structure consists of a piezoelement, the sensor's static resistance to pressure is relatively modest. The movement applied to a piezoelement in the sensor is transmitted over the entire surface area of the piezoelement.
Patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,671 discloses a sensor for acoustic pressure wave pulses, wherein a piezoelectric measuring diaphragm is disposed in a space between two coupling diaphragms filled with a coupling medium. This sensor is not capable of handling major external loads, either.